An untold story of Mia Kokazaki
by bunnybunnyhophop04
Summary: A new girl from the land hidden in the mist has just moved in to the hidden leaf village.Theres so much to learn about her but there is one thing she keeping from everyone. Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY NARUTO CONTENT!
1. Chapter 1

"Your fly as hell swagga right brown skin poppin u kno jus how to talk to me kno jus how like it u turnin me on u turnin me on u turnin me one no wait a minute lil busta u got one more time to feel on ma booty betta reconize a lady that aint the way ya do me u turnin me off u turnin me off."

"Jeez i hate Mondays. Monday.....Monday....Oh no i gotta go to school! Great!"

I may seem happy but im just moved a few days ago and I already gotta go to school. New school. New ppl. Jus freaking great. I get out of bed and get out my a black and pink layerd shirt. The pink is on the outside and it has a hood. The black shirt is low cut so it shows my boobs but not to much of them. Then the pants are short shorts that are black with my black sandles. i jump in the shower and brush my teeth. I get dressed and put my hair in a pony-tail with my bangs hanging down. i walk down stairs to see Takashi and my mom up and dressed.

"Mommy!!!!!" screamed Takashi.

"Hey sweetie. How you doing this morrning?" I replied when he jumped in my arms.

(Yea she has a son. He's 3. She's 16. You'll find out later in the story)

"I'm fine. Are you ready for school mommy?"

"I sure am. Are you ready for school?"

"School?" Takashi and my mom said at the same time.

"Mia what do you mean" Said my mom.

"Come on mom he's almost four and i need him to be able to take care of his self when he gets older. All he can talk about how he wants to be a strong ninja like his dad."

"You kno never to say that around me."

"What are you still mad about that? Mom get over it. I kno how you feel about his dad but im not going to bring him down just because we don't want him to wind up like his dad. Trust me I know what's best for him."

"Your only 16 what do you kno."

"I know that Im the one that gave birth to him and not you. Don't tell me what's best for my son. the only thing you every do is go out and get drunk."

SMACK!!!!

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME THAT WAY EVER AGAIN!!!!!"

All I could do is stair at her.

"Mom im sorry I hate to see you like that."

"..............................................."

"I really need to get going. Takashi!!! Lets go!!!"

"Coming!"

" Can we talk about this later?" I asked her.

"Yea. See you later. Bye Takashi."

"Bye grandma."

As me and Takashi where walking down the street a lot of people where staring at we got to school we had to go see tha Hokage. I didnt like that very much but somethings are needed i guess. We walked passed so many class rooms filled with people. When we got to her office there was a guy staning there talking to her. The guy had silver-grey hair sticking straight up. We walked in and they both looked at us.

"So you must be Mia and Takashi." said the hokage.

"Yes mam we are." I said faintly.

"Don't be scared." said the man

"My mommy's not scared. are you mommy?"

"Mommy?!" they both said at the same time.

"Yes he is my son. He's 3."

"And how old are you?" said the hokage.

"16"

Complete silence. Strange huh.

"But..." Studdered the man.

"Hold that thought Kakashi," She said. "So you are here to get your headband and get Takashi and yourself into a classroom right?"

"Yes that's right."

"Ok here you go"

"Thank you"

"Wait lady hokage she shouldn't get her headband yet she hasn't passed the test." said Kakashi.

"She doesn't need to i know her past."

"You do?" I said faintly once again.

"Yes I do. Kakashi take them to their classrooms please."

"Yes mam."

He took Takashi to his room first so i gave him a good luck kiss. Then he took me to my dreaded classroom. When I entered all eye's where on 's when i saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

Long brown hair pulled back into a pony- brown eyes. I was in a trance or something because all I hurd was muffled sounds.

"Mia?! Mia!!"Yelled the brown hair man.

"Yes?" I finally replied

"Can you take a seat next to Sasuke please?"

"Sasuke?"

"Yes the one with the dark blue hair."

"Oh ok."

"Thank you."

As the day went on I grew more aggravated than I had when I woke up this morning. Not a good sign. Iruka had us do a lot of stuff that I already knew how to do thanks to Takashi's dad. I think he's about 23 now. I don't remember. Class is almost over so Iruka gave us free time. That when some kids came over to talk to me.

"HI THERE!!!" said a pink haired girl.

"She has a big forehead," I thought. "Hey."

"So your names Mia huh. What's your last name?"

"I'd rather not tell you. Too much information at this time."

"Oh."

"Move it billboard brow your upsetting her!!"Yelled a blond girl.

"SHUT IT INO PIG!!"

"SAKURA!! INO!!! STOP IT NOW!!" screamed Iruka.

After they left a kid with brown hair pulled up into a pony-tail came over and sat next to me.

"Hey I'm Shikamaru Nara."

"Nice to meet you I'm Mia. Say who were those two girls anyway?"

"The blond is Ino Yamanaka and the pink haired girl is Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura and Ino. Pretty girls. Sakura has a big forehead."

"Lol now that she does."

Sasuke's POV:

Who is that girl? She's beautiful. ARRRRR!!! What the hell am I thinking I need to stay off girls for now. But it seems like I know her all so well but we haven't even met yet. Her long orange hair and blue eye's. Her figure is like an hourglass. Damn it I'm doing it again. I hope that I get her on my team. Look at her over there laughing with Shikamaru.

I will take her from him even by force if I have to.

Shikamaru's POV:

Mia's so beautiful. I think she likes Sasuke because of the way she was looking at him when she walked in. No problem she will be mind.

Back to the story:

"So can you tell me who all these people are please?" I asked very sweetly.

"Sure. The yellow haired boy is Naruto Uzumaki. The big guy over there is Choji Akamichi. The boy with the hood on is Kiba boy with the glasses is Shino Aburame. The girl over there with the plain eyes is Hinata Hyuga. Then of course Sasuke Uchiha."

"Saskue Uchiha.....Wait....wasn't the clan...."

"Assassinated?"

Yea a few years ago. He gets really upset if you talk about it."

"Oh ok."

A few minutes later the bell rang for school to end. As I was walking out of the building Naruto came by and we started to talk. At first it was kinda nice but then he started to talk about asked if I wanted to go get some with him and I told him no thanks. Then after he left along came Sakura and Ino fighting again. I didn't want to be a part of that so I jumped into the trees and looked at them. They seem like they were best friends at one time but then something or someone tore them apart. I know that pain but I had to leave. He went ballistic and started beating me and my son. He was to strong for me to take on by myself so I ran away from him but he always found me. Maybe because of that little helper of his. He told me the next time I ran away and he found me he would kill me. I hope I never go back to that place. As Sakura and Ino were fighting along came Shikamaru. He tried to stop them but he couldn't. I jumped out of the tree and said hi to him. You know I never knew that two girls could fight like those two.

"What a drag." Shikamaru complained.

"Want me to take care of it?" I asked very nicely.

"Good luck. Your gonna need it."

"Doubt it."

What I did was I walked over to both of them and grabbed them by their hair and banged each of their heads together.

"Ouch!!!!"They both screamed in pain.

"There now stop all the damn fighting. Now where were we?" I yelled in anger.

"Wow you really did it."Shikamaru said surprised.

"Yea I have that gift."

"So where are you headed now?"

"Well I have to pick up my son from his class."

"You have a son?"

"Yea. Shocking huh?"

Complete silence.

"Shikamaru?"

"Huh?"

"You ok?"

"Yea im just shocked. I man your so beautiful I didn't expect you to have a kid."

"Not many people do. Wait what did you say?"

"I said that you're beautiful"

"Um thank you."

I started to blush and my eyes turned a light pink. Aw man I did not want him to see that. Crap crap what do I do?

"Mia your eyes they changed colors!!!" Yelled Shikamaru.

"Yea I know. They change colors when my emotions change." I explained.

"Wow that's so cool. So where's your son?"

"He should be coming out any minuet."

"Would you like for me to walk you guys home?"

"I'd love for you to."

Everyone else's P.O.V:

"Look at those two talking they so cute together" Said Sakura.

"Yea they do. One less girl." Said Ino happily.

"One less girl for what?"

"One less girl to like Sasuke."

"Did you notice how when she walked in the only person she looked at was Shikamaru?"

"She did didn't she. Wow it's like love at first sight." said Choji

"Get over it choji she won't want you." explained Ino

"Guys stop fighting! Look." Yelled Sakura

"Who is that lil kid with them?" asked Ino

"Did he just call her mom?" asked Choji in awe.

"I don't go ask."


	3. Chapter 3

Mia's P.O.V:

As Shikamaru and I were standing there out came Takashi. He was all sweaty, his skin brown from being outside in the sun all day, short brown hair all over the place and he looked tired.

"Hi sweet heart how was school?" I asked smiling at him.

"It was so cool! We learned so much stuff and the teacher said I was the best in class." he said very happily.

"This is mommy's new friend Shikamaru. Can you be nice and say hi to him?"

"Sure. Hi my name is Takashi. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Say how old are you?"

"I'm 3 going 4."

"Really when's your birthday?"

"July 12"

"That's a couple of days from now."

"I know. Mommy said I could have a party. Do you want to come? I can tell my mom likes you."

"Takashi!" I yell.

"I'm sorry."

"Your fine I'm not mad."

As we where talking, over came Sakura, Ino, and Choji.

"Hi!" yells Ino.

"Ummm...Hi" I said.

"Aw is this cute little boy you brother Mia? Asked Sakura.

"No he's not" I say smiling.

"Oh then he's your cousin" said Choji

"Nope."

"Then what is he to you?" asked Sakura

I paused for a second and then I looked at Shikamaru.

"He's my son." I explained

Complete silence.

"Ok I'm getting real tired of people not saying anything when I tell them I have a son."

"We're sorry. It's just that you're so young and you have a son. How old is he?"

"I'm three." Takashi said in an angry voice.

"Uhhh….wow …three." Said Ino with a sweat drop coming down her head.

"You got a problem with that?" I said.

Now I was really pissed off. No one knows my situation and even if they did they have no right to say things like that. I herd Takashi's voice in my head telling me to calm down. (Yea he can do all that crazy junk with his mind. He can't pick up stuff but he can control people with his mind. His dad is not from a clan so he gets all his powers from mine. We all get different powers I haven't showed mine yet but we all can make our eyes change colors)

"No, no I'm sorry."

"Mia…"said Choji in shock.

"WHAT?!" I yell

"Your eyes changed colors. They're red now."

"Yea they change color according to my mood and right now I'm pissed the hell off.

"So..." Takashi cut in. I'm having a birthday party in a few days. You can come if you want but I would love it if you brought some kids my age that can talk as well as I can. Well what do you say?"

"We would love to they all said at once. See ya later!" They all said at once.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I don't like the blond girl."

Shikamaru and I both laughed.

"We don't ether." I said laughing uncontrollably

We started walking down the street and talking and laughing. I was surprised of how good a friend Shikamaru is. He's so nice and maybe I was starting to fall for him. I just want to wait a while to see what's up. So when we got home I told Takashi to go on in the house. Me and Shikamaru stood outside and talked for a minute before my mom opened the door.

"Mia…oh you have company. Nice looking young man."

"Thank you Mrs.?"

"Ms. Tiffa"

"I'm sorry. Ms. Tiffa "

"You're fine. Say, are you kids hungry? Mia I got your favorite on."

"You do? Tacos?"

"No."

"Spaghetti?"

"No. Young man if I were you I would stand back."

"Lasagna?"

"Yep."

"YAY MOVE!!!!! NOW!!!! LASAGNA!!"

(I got the face chowder gets when he sees thrice cream)

"Wow." Said Shikamaru.

"Yea that always happens. So what's your name?"

"Oh my mistake. I'm Shikamaru Nara."

"Well Shikamaru, would you like to come in for dinner?"

"I would love to."

As I'm eating my food like a fat kid in came my mom and Shikamaru. Now most girls would care what they look like around guys. Me? Not so much. I had sauce, noddles, and cheese every where. Takashi is three and he eats deter than me when it comes to food like this but when it comes to his favorite he's the same way.

"Do you always eat like that?" Asked Shikamaru.

" No only when it's my favorite like tonight. I hate for you to see me like this." I explained

"Oh really and why is that?"

"Don't worry about that just know that's how I feel. Now eat before I stuff it down your througt."

"So mean."

"Thanks." I said with a little smirk


	4. Chapter 4

I told Shikamaru to hold on while I go get cleaned up. I walked in my room and he was sitting on the roof. He looked like all he wanted to do was be free from this world. Same thing I wanted to do. Something about him just made me want to open up to him. I never really have opened up to anyone because I never been around people like that. It was a warm night so I just put on my underwear, bra, and shorts and went out there with him. When I sat down he looked at me and started blushing. I gave little giggle and got closer to him.

"What's on your mind?" I asked him

"A lot really."

"Like? You open up to me and I'll open up to you."

"Well ever since I was young I dreamed of a better life than this. I never wanted to become a ninja. I only did it to help pay the bills."

"You sound like a lazy person"

"I kinda am."

"I can tell."

"What I really want is a normal life. One where others can protect me. I want to get married and have two kids a boy and a girl."

"But think of this. You're doing a good thing by being a ninja because sometimes others can't always be there to protect you. Your kids will look up to you and want your protection. That's something I always wanted. I never really had it. My dad died on a mission so it was just me and my mom. Then I met Takashi's dad. He was the only one who could really protect me I was twelve when I met him. I moved in with him because my mom was a drunk and did nothing for me. After that me and him where together for 3 years. Then one day he came home and he was all bloody. I asked him what happened and he just went haywire. He beat me and Takashi. Then one night I ran away two hours later he caught me. Then when he took me back to the house he beat me again. It was horrible."

Shikamaru's P.O.V:

After dinner Mia went upstairs to get cleaned up. I went outside and jumped on the roof. To my surprise I was right in front of her room. I looked in and she was getting dressed so I quickly turned around. She must of saw me sitting out here because she came out and sat next to me. I looked at her and all she had on was short shorts and a bra. We started talking and she told me that her dad died on a mission and how her mom was a drunk. Then she told me about Takashi's dad. At first he sounds like a good man but after she told me what he did I was ready to kill him. Her emotion was changing because her eyes were turning a sky blue.

Mia's P.O.V:

"What does blue mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"Huh? What are you taking about?" I asked confused.

"Your eyes are turning blue."

"Oh…Blue means I'm sad."

"Please don't be sad. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"No it's not you it's me."

"Oh ok. I got a question."

"Shoot."

"What are all the colors and what do they mean?"

"Yellow means happy. Blue means sad. Green means sick. Red means mad. Light pink means shy. Dark pink means love. Brown means spaced out. Purple means annoyed."

"Cool I wish I could do that."

"No you don't you can't stop them from changing and it's a bad thing to have in battle. Show no fear isn't working with me. So Mr. Nara what can you do?"

"Stand up and I'll show you."

So we stood up and he did this strange hand sign. He said something like shadow possession jutsu. At first nothing happened. Then he started walking towards me and I started walking too.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I screamed in terror.

"Calm down." Laughed Shikamaru. "It's only my clan's trait. We can make people do what ever we want."

"Wow. That's so cool."

He walked towards me until he was directly in my face. Then he kissed me and I kissed him to. Wow. This was the best kiss I've ever had. He must have let me out of his shadow because now he was holding me closer and kissing me more deeply.

Shikamaru's P.O.V:

I showed Mia my shadow possession jutus. At first she didn't like it but then I walked closer to her and kissed her. She must have liked it because she didn't pull away from me after I let her go. She smelled of hazelnut my favorite sent of a woman. I held her closer and kissed her more deeply. I loved it. After I pulled away from her I looked into her eyes and they where a light pink. She must be shy but I can take care of that.

Mia's P.O.V:

"Wha-what was that for?" I asked shyly

"To show you that I really do like you."

"I really like you too."

"What are you doing tomorrow after class?"

"Get some stuff for Takashi's party. You want to come with me?"

"Sure that way we can talk more."

RING!!!!! RING!!!!

"Hello?" Asked Shikamaru. "I'm at a friends house….her mom asked me to come in for dinner…..yes dad it's a girl……we were talking…….ok…ok…I'm on my way…yea bye."

"Got to go?"

"Yea sorry."

"It's fine. Come on you have to say bye to my mom and Takashi."

"Ok let's go."

We walked downstairs and he says bye to my mom and Takashi. We walk outside and he says bye but before he could jump off I gave him one more kiss. He smiled and then he jumped off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

"I like him." My mom said smiling.

"I like him too." Takashi said happily

"Guess that makes three of us. It's too early to be dating. I just met him today." I explained.

"You do have a point there. I mean what if he's just like the others?"

"Trust me he's not like the others. The others come on to strong and try to have sex with you the first time you go on a date with them."

"Well he was in your room."

"No he wasn't we were on the roof talking."

"About?"

"A lot of stuff."

"Like?"

"Mom you ask too many questions. That's why I don't answer you sometimes."

"Was it about you know who?"

"No mom. I don't tell people stuff like that. Did you make any friends today?"

"Young lady don't you talk to me that way. You go to bed now."

"I was going there anyway. Come on Takashi. Time for bed. Night mom love you."

"Night grandma I love you." Takashi said sleepily

"Night guys."

THE NEXT DAY:

Off goes my clock and I get up and get some clothes out. I decide to wear a pink spaghetti strapped shirt with a white hood attached to it and a white skirt. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. Then I brushed my teeth. I got dressed and went and got Takashi up and ready for school. As we where walking downstairs I herd talking and the smell of food. I went into the kitchen and I saw Shikamaru and my mom talking. What a surprise Shikamaru was here. Hope I won't be a bitch.

"Hey I'm shocked to see you here." I said in shock.

"Well I wanted to walk to school with you today. I wanted to talk a little more."

"I wanted him to stay for breakfast." My mom said happily.

"Oh ok."

"Hey Shikamaru."Tahashi yelled across the table.

"What's up?"

"Did my mom tell you she can sing?"

"TAKASHI!!" I screamed in anger

"What it's true." Said my mom in his defense.

"Really? I would love to hear."

"Uhh I bet you would."

"Stop being such a wus and sing." Yelled my mom.

"Thanks Takashi."

"Your welcome."

(You got to love em. Just like his mom)

So then I started to sing unfaithful by riahnna.

"Story of my life, searching for the right

But it keeps avoiding me

Sorrow in my soul cause it seem that wrong

Really loves my company

He's more than a man and this is more than love

The reason that the sky is blue

But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again

And to him I can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

And it kills him inside

To know that I am happy with some other guy

I can see him dying

I don't want to do this anymore

I don't want to be the reason why

Every time I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

I don't want to hurt him anymore

I don't want to take away his life

I don't wanna be a murderer

I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair

Preparing for another date

A kiss up on my cheek, he's here reluctantly

As if I'm gonna be out late

I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls

A lie I didn't have to tell

Because we both know where I'm about to go

And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

And it kills him inside

To know that I am happy with some other guy

I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't want to be the reason why

Every time I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna take away his life

I don't want to be a murderer

Our love, his trust

I might as well take a gun

And put it to his head

Get it over with

I don't want to do this

Anymore

Ohhhh

Anymore

And I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

And every time I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

And I don't want hurt him anymore

I don't wanna take away his life

I don't wanna be a murderer"


End file.
